Oh, ¡hanabi!
by HinataWeasley
Summary: No todos disfrutan las fiestas de fin de año. Akamaru quiere, pero no lo logra del todo, aunque no es su culpa.


_Fin de año, último fic del año :(_

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_¡Acuérdense de sus perritos antes que comience la fiesta!_

_Nota (y advertencia, tal vez): Hanabi= fuegos artificiales; ligera insinuación KibaNabi. Muy ligera, tomando en cuenta que es de la perspectiva de un perro. xD_

* * *

><p>Oh, ¡hanabi!<p>

.

.

.

Akamaru sabe que no debe asustarse. Sabe que los humanos no tienen ganas de destrozar nada, ni tienen una mala intención, y que les gusta ver las luces en el cielo que producen.

Pero simplemente no puede evitarlo. Porque siempre sale corriendo, asustado y temblando, y se esconde debajo de lo que haya cerca, en el espacio más pequeño que pueda encontrar, porque sabe que _eso _no lo podrá alcanzar ahí.

Y siempre reacciona así. Pese a que _él _le dice que todo va a estar bien, y que no tiene nada qué temer. Y en verdad Akamaru le cree, porque a pesar de que siempre tiene miedo cuando eso pasa, en el fondo sabe que _eso _nunca le hará daño porque nunca ha pasado, ni le ha hecho daño a nadie.

Es que no puede ser valiente como él dice, no puede. ¡No puede! Por más que lo intente, no puede quedarse a su lado como en ocasiones normales, porque la descomunal explosión siempre lo toma desprevenido, y es devastadora, desgarra el aire en anuncio de que tiene que huir para salvarse, y eso es exactamente lo que Akamaru hace cuando las escucha explotar con hambre de destrucción.

Y el cuerpo le empieza a temblar incontrolablemente, aun sabiendo que está fuera del alcance de esas cosas (acurrucado, escondido bajo el lugar donde Él duerme). Y escucha los pitidos chillones en el cielo, interminables y sucesivos, uno tras otro, y tiembla aún más de miedo, aterrado y con el corazón oprimiéndosele, doliendo. Akamaru cierra los ojos con fuerza, es lo único que puede hacer mientras sufre.

Nada puede prepararlo para esa tortura. Absolutamente nada. Akamaru, que es un poco torpe y solo se centra en tooodo lo divertido que pasa junto a Él y en jugar, jugar y jugar, nunca puede recordar que a los humanos les encanta hacer explotar cosas al cielo una vez al año. Normalmente, Akamaru también disfruta mucho de esa fiesta porque los humanos son divertidos y hacen cosas divertidas —y le gusta mucho un líquido que ellos beben justo en esa fecha y que Él le comparte pero solo a veces, porque dice que le hará daño pero que no está mal que lo pruebe por hoy; una cosa que hace que las personas caminen gracioso pero que a Akamaru le dan más ganas inexplicables de jugar y correr. Hasta que de pronto todos se quedan en silencio sin que Akamaru entienda por qué están en silencio cuando antes estaban tan alegres; entonces, de la nada, vuelven a gritar felicitando a todo el mundo y lanzan las atronadoras explosiones, como si celebraran algo. ¡Como si celebraran algo! ¡¿Alguien nota lo descabellado del asunto?! ¡Como si celebraran algo!

Todos los años es lo mismo, y a él siempre se le olvida que hacen eso que tanto miedo le da, y por eso siempre se asusta.

Y ahí escondidito, con los ojos cerrados y procurando que todo pase con rapidez, Akamaru desea que Él esté ahí, porque con Élse siente seguro y el miedo disminuye un poco. Pero al parecer Él no puede entender lo aterrado que está Akamaru, porque siempre minimiza su dolor cuando huye de las explosiones, y por eso Akamaru se siente muy solo y triste.

Y, por si fuera poco, el nombre de _la cosa _ahora es pronunciado bastante seguido, haciendo que Akamaru tiemble hasta las pezuñas cada vez que lo oye. Se llama _h__anabi_, y es la única palabra que podría preparar a Akamaru para correr a esconderse. Pero no; ahora parece que _"hanabi" _es una persona, como Él, y debe ser una hembra, porque a Él le gusta y es un macho; Akamaru a veces no distingue bien entre los humanos, pero Él le hace cariñitos así que definitivamente debe ser hembra. Ella es linda porque huele lindo, y le cae mucho mejor cuando nadie pronuncia su nombre.

Pero cuando Hanabi se enoja (y qué raro le suena, y qué espeluznante es, y ¡qué raro le suena!), Akamaru recuerda levemente la horrible sensación de las fiestas de fin de año y de las cosas que explotan que se llaman igual que ella, y de alguna forma sabe que también va a explotar; ladra para advertirle a Él pero, ¡zas! Y Akamaru no fue escuchado. Pobrecito de su amo. Pobrecito.

Quizás_ Él _también deba temer a hanabi_. Hanabi. _Porque si tan solo entendiera un poco el miedo de Akamaru a los fuegos artificiales, lo acompañaría para que no esté tan solito y triste, cuando los demás lanzan las explosiones coloridas al cielo.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_¡Mil gracias a los/as que me han leído durante este venturoso 2011 (y __también __a quienes me leen por primera vez ), me han hecho la vida muy feliz, ¡no tienen idea! Solo me queda desearles un bonito y provechoso 2012. ¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
